


Big spoon Little spoon

by Alec_MacCready



Series: Storys from the bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is the big spoon, Dean is the litte spoon, M/M, This is my apology fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the little spoon and Cas is the big spoon <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big spoon Little spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology fluff for ripping out the hearts of some of my readers from when I posted All that's left is a coat and a broken man...

“Wow Dean I would have never imagined you as the little spoon. ”

Dean suddenly woke to the sounds of Sam's laughter and the click of a phone's camera. 

“what are you going on about?”

It took dean a minute to finally realize where he was. He was half naked and spooning with Cas on the couch.  
His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Cas waking up next to him. 

“Huh what's going on?”

Cas asked sleep still evident in his voice. 

“ I'm just gonna leave you two alone now…”

Though Sam quickly left the room Dean could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. Dean loudly yelled to Sam.

“Bitch!”

Sam as always replied with a loud 

“ Jerk! ” 

Dean laughed settleing back down on the couch.

“ What was that all about?’

Cas asked from beside him. 

“ It was just Sam being the weird ass little brother he is. Though I think he took a picture of us.” 

“We can deal with that later, right now I wanna go back to sleep."

With that Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and they fell back asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later That Day 

“ Hey Sam can I talk to you for a minute? ” 

Dean walked up to Sam who was currently in the kitchen.

“ Yeah sure Dean What's up?’

“About this morning…”

Sam noticed how Dean's voice kinda trailed off towards the end of what he was saying.

“ What about it? And You want a beer? “

“ Yeah thanks. And look Sam I've been meaning to tell you…”

“Tell me what?” 

Sam asked as he handed his brother a beer from the fridge.

“ About ya know...me and ...Cas that were...ya know”

By this point Sam would have sworn that Dean was as red as a cherry but knowing his brother he will deny it to his last day. 

“ What about you and Cas? That you're together? That your sleeping together?”

“ Wait you- you know!?”

“ Of course I know Dean! It's not like it's a secret it's pretty obvious.”

“How exactly did you figure it out?”

“I noticed it in the way you look at each other, in the way you move around each other and when I saw you guys this morning it just kinda put everything together.”

“ You took a picture didn't you?”

“I might of... If I did would you want to see it?

“If you did, then possibly yes I would want to see it.”

Dean watched as Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket taped on it a few times and put it back in his pocket. Soon after Dean's phone went off alerting him with a message from Sam. He opened the message to find a picture of him and Cas asleep on the couch. Dean was silent as he looked at the picture on his phone.

Sam saw the look on his brother's face it took him a minute to place what emotion was playing on it. At first he thought is was shyness but no. The emotion was love. Dean was in love. 

“You love him don't you?”

“What?”

“You love Cas don't you.”

Dean just looked at him and nodded.

The emotions on Dean's face changed dramatically. Sam realized quickly what was happening Dean was vulnerable and he was scared. He would deny it but Sam Knows his brother all to well. 

“Don't do this Dean.”

“Don't do what Sam?”

There was a shallow hint of anger in Dean's voice. Though it was more from the fear and sadness of what he was thinking and Of the conflicting emotions playing in his head./p>

“Don't shut him out Dean. Don't push him away. I know you Dean i'm your brother. I know that this scares you. I know exactly what your thinking and I won't let you.

“ You don't know what i'm thinking Sam! Don't pretend you know what I'm thinking! 

“ Yes I do Dean! Your thinking you have to push Cas away because if you get too close to him you're gonna get him hurt! But guess what Dean! Cas was an angel he can handle himself. He's smart he knows how to protect himself you don't Always have to be the one who sacrifices everything. Take this opportunity to be with him. You deserve this Dean you have earned it you both have! Now Go be happy please. For once put everything aside and do what your heart says. 

Sam walked towards his brother and hugged him.

“He will be alright Dean ,you're safe ,he's safe. Now go.”

“Sam...thank you, And your okay with this? Cas and I us being together ?”

“Of course I am Dean i'm incredibly happy for you and Cas. You both deserve to be happy. Now go. Find him and tell him.”

With that dean left the kitchen to go find Cas. A few minutes later Dean found Cas sitting and Reading. 

“Hello dean.” 

“Cas I need to tell you something.”

Cas raised his head from his book to look at Dean. Dean saw the look of concern on Cas’s face.

“Don't worry Cas it's nothing bad Actually it's something amazing. I've realized something today and I want to share it with you.”

Cas smiled and put down the book he was reading and looked over at Dean.

“ What is it Dean?’

Dean walked over and sat next to Cas.

“ This is something I should have told you a long time ago but I was to scared to say anything.” 

“Dean?”

Dean placed his hand on Cas’s cheek looking into his eyes. Dean loved Cas’s eyes they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Castiel. I love you. I have for along time but I was always afraid that something might happen and I-I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because I love you Cas." 

Cas just looked at him for a moment. Dean felt his stomach drop and his mind race. he hadn't considered this. What if Cas didn't love him…what if Cas didn't feel the same.  
Quickly all thoughts were gone because Cas was kissing him. It wasn't a sexual kiss it was a needy and accepting one. Before he knew it Cas had their lips apart and there foreheads leaning against one another. 

“ I love you too Dean Winchester. I have since the day I layed hand on you in hell. You've always had the most beautiful soul. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please tell me what you thought down in the comments! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter!


End file.
